


Surprise

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be possible, but sometimes, it happens. And of course they need to get married--but then Severus starts pulling away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2012 prompt fest at the LJ comm snape_draco.

Draco stopped pacing when he received the alert from the timing charm. He took a deep breath and slowly approached the cauldron. Blue--sky blue in fact. He turned to the book he'd used and frowned. "What?" He turned back to the potion which had not changed colour. It remained the same sky blue.

The front door opened and Severus' quick foot steps sounded above Draco's head. Draco's heart quickened--Severus wasn't due home yet. He cursed the long brewing time as he dumped the potion down the sink and cleared away the work space. The book was soon back on the shelf and he smoothed down his robes. He worried his lip as his hands settled on his stomach. Nothing there, really. Just the slightest swelling that could just be aggravated muscles or too much of a good meal. He shook his head and climbed the stairs. 

Gods, what would he tell Severus?

His lover had removed his travelling cloak, but not his travelling robe, dusty from the road. He was removing something from his satchel. "I found this for you," Severus said, ears as sharp as ever. Draco had never succeeded in sneaking by Severus. "A book that a former colleague of mine wrote--it's not going to in the book shops for another few weeks, but he was kind enough to give me an early copy. I thought we could try the one in the back. It was intended as a martial aid, but I'm sure we can make use of it."

Draco smiled weakly when Severus turned. "Oh?"

Severus frowned, the book in hand frozen where he'd begun to hand it over. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing happened," Draco said firmly. Severus needed to be drunk before Draco could think of telling him that something had happened some weeks ago, not this past weekend. Something that would change their lives completely. He stepped forward for the book. "Is it a new lube potion?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and let the book go. "An ointment that will heat up upon contact with the skin--it is designed to stimulate intimacy between couples."

Draco hummed in consideration. "Sounds exciting. How long does it take to brew?"

"A month," Severus answered. He paused, clearly torn between asking Draco what was wrong and not wanting to push (they both had a fiery temper when provoked and it had lead some memorable arguments in the past). He cleared his throat. "I'm going to change and put my things away. Have you anything planned for dinner?"

"Nothing special," Draco said with a wicked smile. "I had thought that we would be too busy for anything to adventurous."

Severus smirked. "Adventurous? I am a bit too old for anything like that."

Draco reached out and grabbed Severus' hands. He began walked backwards, to the stairs. "Well, then. I'll just have to do all the work. Won't I?

Severus chuckled.

~~~

Draco frowned when Severus placed a Pepper Up potion in front of him on the table. He raised an eyebrow and looked at Severus. "What's this for?"

"You need it," Severus said. "You've been sleeping too much, but despite that, you've tired easily. I suspect you've been over working yourself--I closed the shop for the weekend so we could have the time to determine if you have been over worked or if you need to go to St. Mungo's for testing."

Draco closed his eyes as he pushed his plate away. He was honestly surprised that he had managed to keep the symptoms a secret for the last month--Severus was very observant still. "I don't need a Pepper Up, honestly."

"Please," Severus asked. 

Draco opened his eyes and gave Severus a small smile. He reached across the table and clasped one of Severus' hands in his. "Thank you. I appreciate it. But it won't help."

"Something did happen the weekend of the conference," Severus said quickly. "I knew it--was it a spilled potion? Did someone curse you?"

"No, nothing like that," Draco assured him. He took a deep breath. "I should have told you that weekend, but I've been trying to figure out how to tell you. I--I'm pregnant."

Silence, oppressive and heavy, fell in the kitchen. Severus sat back in his chair, hand slipping out of Draco's, and his face began to close up. "Pregnant?"

Draco nodded. "I was feeling a bit off. Tired, of course, but my magic was acting just the tiniest bit odd. A little nauseous, a little cramping in my pelvis. I ran a small diagnostic on myself and it noticed an irregularity just under my stomach." He laughed darkly. "Anything but pregnancy would require a trip to St. Mungo's so I made the potion to test if I was pregnant."

"The day I was due back," Severus said. "You tested it that day."

"Yeah. You got back early." Draco swallowed hard. "I wasn't sure how to tell you."

"I thought you were--"

Draco scowled. "I was! I am. But you know as well as I do that the contraceptive potion is not one hundred percent."

"I brewed it!" Severus said, deadly quiet.

"Oh, right, because you brewed it, it will absolutely perfect!" Draco said. "Never mind that there have been scores of wizards who have gotten pregnant in the last century because the contraception doesn't work all the time!"

"I have done extensive testing into the contraceptive potion and there is no way--"

"But I am!" Draco yelled, getting to his feet in anger. His chair fell with a clatter and his hands balled into fists. "I'm pregnant whether you like it or not. We're having a son--twins in fact!"

"Twins?!"

Draco sobered. "Yeah. It was sky blue."

Severus shook his head and left the kitchen in a flury. Draco heard him storm into the basement and slam a cauldron down. Draco rolled his eyes--Severus had trained him from a young age and if anyone could brew a better potion than Draco, it was only Severus. He righted the chair and set about cleaning the table of their breakfast, trying to put the argument out of his mind.

~~~

"Draco."

Draco mumbled under his breath and opened one eye. After cleaning the dishes, he'd gone to their room for a quick nap. He looked around to find Severus. "Hmm?"

Severus frowned. "I need blood."

Draco yawned and held out his arm. "Must have been more tired than I thought."

"You would be if you are carrying twins," Severus muttered. "It's been two hours since breakfast."

"'m sorry, you know," Draco muttered. "I didn't do this on purpose."

Severus capped the vial he'd drawn Draco's blood into. "I refuse to believe it until the potion does, in fact, turn _sky blue_."

Draco sighed. "If you must." He watched Severus leave and sat up. His stomach rumbled and his shoulders slumped. He'd never had what his mother called a hearty appetite. In fact, growing up, it had caused some concern because a growing wizard needed a lot of energy as his magic and body both needed it. But even still, Draco's appetite had never been much. He was content with nibbles of food with one moderate sized meal.

He looked at his stomach. "I really don't like this part of you, you know," he told it, the little swell. The increase of hunger was going to be sore point in the coming months.

He grabbed an apple in the kitchen and settled at his desk in the sitting room. He set out a piece of parchment and inked a quill. He would need to tell his parents, but after beginning it, he stopped. How could he tell them? He put the quill down and rubbed his face. He'd only moved in here with Severus half a year ago following a year of tense courtship. Severus still maintained that he was not fit as a partner for Draco and Draco's parents were still waiting for news of a decidedly female fiance.

Not that he and Severus were engaged. Severus would never consider it and Draco felt that a little bit longer would suit them better. So they were sure. (A shudder ran through him as he considered the few of his friends who had rushed into a marriage and were now quite unhappy.) He did want to marry Severus, there was no doubt. Severus was attentive to Draco's needs --the Pepper Up this morning a fine example--loving, giving, and between their shop and the commissions, Severus had a substantial income to support a family. Draco himself contributed to their household income, but if he was going to be the primary caregiver, he was going to need to take time off to care for their children.

Children. He rubbed his stomach idly and wondered about their future. Draco did want children and had always imagined having three or four with his spouse (male or female). Laughter and tears and birthday parties and holidays and teaching them about magic and potions and flying. Seeing them grow, sending them to Hogwarts. 

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, hand still on his stomach. But who would be standing with him on the platform, watching their children as they rounded the corner?

~~~

Severus' arms were crossed and he was glaring at Draco from the basement door. "Twins." He shook his head. "I--you--"

Draco took a deep breath. "I feel like I should apologize, but I know it's not my fault."

"I know," Severus said. He looked at the floor, face tight. "I am sorry if I made you think you did this on purpose. You clearly are as surprised as I am."

"Sev, I do want children," Draco said quietly. "I always have."

"I know," Severus said. "I somehow thought it would be with someone else."

Draco winced. He knew that, knew that however Severus felt about him, he would willingly push Draco toward someone more fitting. If not a pureblood witch, then a wizard around Draco's age. It hurt, but Draco knew it was simply a matter of Severus' practical side. "But here we are."

"You should tell your parents," Severus said. "That is...well, I assume you're keeping them."

"Of course I am!"

"I know, I know. There really isn't a question of keeping them."

"Whether or not I ever wanted children, they are mine. Ours. Our sons. I could never--would never--do that."

Severus nodded once, curtly. He squared his shoulders and looked up. "I'll be with you when you tell Lucius and Narcissa. It's the least I can do. And you need to make an appointment at St. Mungo's with a midwife."

"I have one a week from now," Draco admitted. "Seems like there's a bit of a boom going on. A lot of witches and wizards are having children."

Severus snorted. "Witches and wizards barely old enough to be adults themselves."

Draco smirked. "Like me?"

Severus nodded and stepped into the room. "Indeed. Your youth, though, will be an advantage--the risks in a male pregnancy increases with age. And your body is more adaptable and will be more flexible in responding to the changes."

"Will you still love me when I flex into something resembling a carrier for bludgers?" Draco teased.

"Nothing will make me stop loving you," Severus said. He crossed the small room to stand at the desk and he cupped Draco's cheek. "Nothing."

Draco smiled.

~~~

Narcissa was waiting for them in the informal sitting room, a full tea set out. Draco groaned at the site even as his stomach rumbled with interest. "What's all this?"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "It's been such a long time since you visited. I thought we could take our time." She looked at Severus. "Lucius is waiting for you in his study."

Draco read in her tone that she was unhappy with Lucius being in his study now when their son was visiting. It couldn't be helped--the war reparations had taken a good portion of the family fortune and then more had gone to charities and such to repair their good name. The donations continued, but Lucius was busy rebuilding their fortune and writing to people of importance to rebuild his connections in the name of his future children. (It was in fact his insistence that future grandchildren should live in a world where they were not judged by events they'd never born for that had changed the current political climate. It meant that Draco's children would be able to live free from Draco's and Lucius' taint.)

Draco shared a look with Severus. "Actually, I'd like to speak with him right now, with you. We both would."

Narcissa frowned and left to fetch her husband. Draco rubbed his stomach idly as he worried and Severus remained a frozen statue, hands clasped inside his robes. 

"What could be so important?" Lucius said, voice announcing him before he's in the room. "Couldn't it wait?"

Draco stood as he parents entered. "It's actually very important."

Lucius raised his eyebrows as Narcissa frowned. "This should be good," Lucius said coolly. "Well, boy. Tell me--what news do you have?"

"I'm pregnant," Draco winced.

Narcissa gasped and ran to hug him. "Oh, this is wonderful! A grandchild, finally."

Draco, over her shoulder, watched as his father's face transformed from being upset at the interruption in his work to anger. He turned to Severus. "My study. Now."

Severus sighed and left the study on Lucius' heels. Draco wondered what they would need to talk about. Narcissa, unperturbed by it, waved her hands at Draco. "Open your robes, I want to feel the child!" She paused. "How along are you?"

Draco opened his robes. "When I met with my midwife, she estimated I'm about 22 weeks along."

Narcissa's hand settled on the small mound that was growing steadily now. "So early. How are you getting along? Has your appetite finally improved?" She pushed him into a chair and quickly gave him a cup of tea with a sandwich and several biscuits. "Never mind how hungry you are--you have to eat more now."

Draco nibbled at his sandwich sulkily. "My appetite has grown. More than I ever expected, but then I never expected twins."

She froze in preparing her own cup. "Twins?"

"Yes. Two little ones. Both boys."

She grinned widely. "Two. This is such good news. I had thought I would hear that your partner would be the one pregnant, but accidents do happen."

He took in her words with a frown. "Mother--what do you mean that you have expected I wouldn't be the one pregnant?"

She shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just thought that you wouldn't let yourself undergo the discomfort. Not to mention that you are with Severus and your father made him swear that your relationship would be nothing more than a dalliance."

He set down his cup had enough to spill the liquid. "A dalliance? No wonder Severus didn't think he was good enough! I'm going right in there and giving them a piece of my mind."

She began to get up herself to stop him, but from down the hall, they heard doors slam open and a moment later, Lucius was marching Severus back in. "Begin the wedding preparations," Lucius growled. He glared at Severus who was looking everywhere but the people in the room. "No Malfoy heir has been born a bastard." He left them in a flurry of robes.

Narcissa sighed. "Well. Draco, dear, I always thought that you would lovely in a midnight blue. What do you think?"

Draco groaned and buried his face in his hands.

~~~

Draco knocked on the golden oak of his father's study. His mother was finally done with him, off to write to tailors and florists and all sorts of people. The house elves would likely cater the event and might contribute some of the decorations, but for a wedding, more would be needed. Draco was glad to escape the planning and find a moment with his father.

"Enter."

Draco took a deep breath and opened the doors. His father was standing by the mantlepiece, a tumbler of brandy in hand. "Father."

Lucius never moved. "Draco."

"I...Are you happy?" Draco asked, unable to ask what he really wanted to--how he could threaten Severus into treating Draco's relationship with him as something merely fleeting.

"Of course I'm happy," Lucius said. "The family line will continue and I've no doubt that the children will be very strong as you and Severus both are. And I do sincerely wish to have grandchildren to spoil."

Draco nodded. That was good. Very good. Draco wouldn't know what to do if his children were not wanted or liked by their patriarch. "I can't wait to bring them here to show them the family home. I hope they'll love it as much as I do."

Lucius sighed heavily and turned from the fire. "So you're not planning to move back home?"

"We haven't discussed it yet," Draco admitted nervously. "If we stay in Severus' home, it will need several adjustments, particularly on the wood work."

"No, Spinner's end is not quite suitable for children," Lucius said. "I would prefer if you moved home, but I will leave that to you and Severus. However, please remember that we would love to have you and Severus as well as your children here."

Draco nodded. "Thank you." He licked his lips. "Mother said something earlier and I wanted to know if she was right. She said that you forced Severus to swear to make his relationship with me only a dalliance."

Lucius nodded. "I did. I was hoping for you to make a proper union with someone more politically stable and wanted. Someone who will bring something good to our name."

"Severus is a decorated war hero," Draco defended.

"And yet still a branded Death Eater," Lucius returned, voice deadly quiet. "Several decades older than you. For all that Potter may have cleared Severus' name, it remains that actions speak louder than words and he is at the age of retirement from the public rather than ready to take it on."

Draco bit his tongue to keep from saying anything unpleasant. "I love him."

"Love isn't everything, Draco," Lucius said. "You need to know this. Severus does." He set his drink down and returned to his desk. "And what is more, Draco, Severus readily agreed with me. There was no fight from him when I asked that he keep his distance."

Draco shook his head and left the study before he could do something rash.

~~~

Due to the wedding preparations, Draco temporarily moved back to the Manor. Appointments were made quickly to have him measured, to choose the best decorations, decided what flowers would be the wisest choice, who to invite. An announcement was put in the papers and a flood of owls and howlers followed. Draco's condition was kept quiet for the time being to keep the worst sort from printing any drivel. Severus remained at Spinner's End, working at the shop. He hired a temporary clerk to man the front. When Draco announced he was going back home, Severus only nodded.

A month after revealing his pregnancy to his parents, Severus Apparated Draco back to the Manor following an appointment with Draco's midwife. Instead of letting Severus go as he had been after the last three appointments, Draco pulled his fiance into the wards. "No, we need to talk."

Severus narrowed his eyes. "I thought there was little else to talk of. You have, after all, gotten everything you wanted."

"Except you," Draco said. He held up a hand when Severus opened his mouth. "Yes, you're marrying me and yes, I've got the children I wanted. But, I'm loosing you, Severus. You've sent me all of two owls in the last month and the only time I've seen you is for my appointments. This cold distance is not what I wanted from a marriage with you."

Severus stepped back--though not out of the wards--and raised his head. "And if I do want it?"

Draco frowned. "This is not the situation I wanted. I would never force you to marry me. If I could, I would move back to Spinner's end and forget this entire marriage. My parents are trying to make sure that no one finds out about my pregnancy, but it won't stop anyone from speaking out when they realize. Do you really think I want anyone thinking you only are willing to marry me because I'm pregnant? Do you think I'd want you to marry me because of it? I'd rather you had proposed to me yourself in whatever way made you happy."

Severus was quiet for a few moments, studying Draco's face. The children seemed to sense Draco's unease and shifted inside their temporary home. He forced himself to not react and change Severus' gaze. Still, the silence wore on and Draco snapped. "Father told me that you agreed to keep our relationship as a dalliance. That you didn't fight him."

"Of course I didn't," Severus hissed. " _Do_ you honestly think that I wanted this for you?"

Draco scoffed. "As if your feelings on the matter are clear. I know that you wanted something better for me. At least someone my own age."

"You have no right to be with someone my age," Severus said fiercely. "Nor even someone like myself. Draco--you are bright, ambitious, handsome wizard. You have land and family fortune. Your entire life is waiting for you to live and it includes a life where you will be expected to attend to social challenges. I despise society and I despise the public. I have nothing to offer you."

Draco half smiled. "Except love. You won't marry me for my money or land or what my family's connections could add to yours or even increase yours. I know you love me and you can provide for a family and will love them as much as you love me."

"Love--"

"Oh, don't do that. My father told me the same thing. All I want, Severus, is a partner who loves me and will care for our children and will help me provide for them. You are that partner. I want you."

Severus' shoulders slumped. "Then I suppose I have no choice."

Draco looked behind him at the Manor and then back. "Severus...If you'd rather, I'll have the wedding called off. No problem."

Severus shook his head. "No." He took a deep breath. "I won't say that I'd rather you have a better spouse under better conditions, but the idea of having you to myself appeals a bit. And knowing that our children will never be taunted is a bonus."

Draco smiled. "All right then. We're getting married in a few weeks."

"I suppose we are then."

Draco felt something ease in his heart when Severus' lips twitched. He pressed close to Severus. "Now. Please say you'll stay for a few hours. I've missed you." He lowered his eyelids and smirked. "And there is a rather interesting development of pregnancy that I would really appreciate your help with."

"Is that so?" Severus said. "Sore feet? Sore back?"

Draco growled. "Oh, I'll show you who's going to be sore later."

Severus smirked. "Good."

~~~

Draco gasped when Severus pushed him against his bedroom door. Ever since he hit his fifth month, he'd been half hard almost all the time and Severus' distance had not helped. He hadn't ever thought he be so acquainted with his right hand since his school days, but the pregnancy had necessitated it. It didn't really help and his orgasms were half-hearted at best. Now, though, with Severus' full focus on him, he was painfully hard and wanting and after only a few kisses, ready to peak right here before either of them really got going.

Severus pressed closer and Draco opened his legs to let Severus' knee between them. Draco groaned and bucked against it, desperately wanting the friction. "Please, please, please."

Severus clucked. "So impatient. I remember you would beg me to make it last all night. Look at you now."

Draco whimpered. "Severus--"

Severus raised his leg higher and Draco arched his back. His hips thrust, driving him toward a fast orgasm. He could feel it building in his back, a white hot burn that was threatening to white out his vision. He swore when Severus pulled away sharply. 

"Bed," Severus growled.

Draco grabbed him as he turned and kissed him fiercely. Still kissing Severus, he began scrabbling to get his clothes off and pulled them toward the bed. Severus chuckled between kisses and unclasped his own robes. Draco stepped back to remove his shoes and shuck away his pants. He slowly removed his shirt, teasing Severus, but rather than the hungry stare he'd been getting, Severus was looking at his expanded waistline uneasily.

"What?" Draco asked. He felt self conscious now--completely nude, it was highly visible how far along in his pregnancy he was. He'd never been particularly vain and yet he couldn't help but feel less than attractive as the days went by and his waistline expanded. He wrapped his arms as best he could around his stomach and looked away.

Severus' trousers whispered as he closed the distance between them and opened Draco's arms. He put his own hands on Draco's stomach, warm and solid and reassuring. He kissed Draco and turned them so he could push Draco onto the bed. He followed, hands roaming, but always returning to Draco's stomach. "I promised I would love you even as you grew heavy with our children. And I still do."

Draco half smiled. "It's silly, I know. It doesn't bother me much. Because it's just our children, growing and thriving. I'm giving them a home to begin their lives in. It's actually pretty amazing."

Severus looked down where his hand was still rubbing Draco's stomach. "Amazing, yes. And beautiful. Do you know you've been glowing?"

Draco blushed. "Glowing?"

"Mm," Severus said with a nod. "Glowing. Pregnancy suits you."

"Well, right now, I would rather be glowing with something else," Draco said. He wiggled his hips and his cock, standing erect, bobbed back and forth with the movement. "I want you to fuck me."

Severus sighed. "And all the romance goes out of the marriage." He kissed Draco and reached toward the bedside. "I hope you have some lube in here."

"Couldn't manage without it," Draco muttered. "You would not believe how horny I am all the time."

Severus pulled out a vial of oil and coated his fingers with it. He shifted to lay between Draco's leg and sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth. Draco gasped and his legs tense to keep himself from just thrusting forward. As Severus lowered his head, his fingers found Draco's hole and and began to open him up. Incoherent dribble fell from Draco's lips as Severus continued with his blow job and found his prostate, rubbing it relentlessly.

Draco's orgasm began creeping up again. He tried to warn Severus, but Severus only sucked harder and began scissoring his fingers. Draco yelled as his orgasm thundered through him, back arching and feet sliding on the sheets. In the aftermath, Severus removed his trousers and pants and pushed his cock into Draco. His pace was quick and rough and Draco found himself shaking with renewed desire.

He raised his hands up and braced them on the headboard. He pushed back against Severus, fucking himself even as Severus fucked him. Severus swore and bent his head to look at Draco. Sweat was beading on his forehead and it dripped down. Draco's mouth watered with a need to lick it away. Distantly he wondered if he could later during another round. 

"Think you're clever, do you?" Severus gasped out. 

Draco chuckled weakly. "Of course I am."

Severus shook his head and grabbed Draco's thighs. He lifted and spread them further apart and pushed his own thighs up, just under Draco's arse. Completely open, Draco's second orgasm was quickly ripped out of him. He distantly heard Severus coming, hips still and muscles tight against Draco's body.

"Brilliant," Draco groaned.

~~~

After a brief nap, Draco woke and found Severus sitting up, looking at his stomach. "Severus?"

Severus took a deep breath. "You must know that I am not the kind of man to make even a good father."

Draco considered that. "Why?"

Severus snorted. "I have no patience for those who cannot help themselves. Nor for those who are loud and messy."

Draco smirked. "Being the sons of two obsessively neat wizards, I believe our sons will be very clean."

"The only father figures I have known left me with little impression of how to be a father," Severus said. "My biological father beat me and Albus manipulated me. What do I know of being a father, Draco?"

Draco sat up and cupped Severus' cheeks. "You'll love them and you'll know when you've pushed too hard. You know they'll need food and clothes and will give them those. When they're old enough, I know you'll be the first to show them how to use a wand and how to brew the perfect potion. You'll be fine. Perfectly."

Severus sighed and shook his head. "We'll see."

"I have faith in you."

"I don't."

"Trust me."

~~~

_Epilogue, Eight Months Later_

Draco woke up, chilled, and rolled toward the other side of the bed, looking for Severus. He frowned when there was only cold sheets. As he woke further, he realized that the charm for when the babies woke was not present. He shrugged into a robe and walked down the hall to the nursery. Inside, Severus was somehow holding both his sons and rocking them.

"Hush," Severus whispered. "I just got them back to sleep."

Draco leaned against the door frame until Severus settled the children back down. He pulled his husband close for a deep kiss. "You are an amazing father."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Draco nodded. "What other kind would get up in the middle of the night to rock his children to sleep when he has to be up in four hours to brew potions?"

"You may have a point, but we'll wait to pass judgement until they are in Hogwarts. Time tells all."

Draco hummed. "Don't care. You're wonderful with them."

Severus scoffed and closed the door to the nursery.


End file.
